


Souvenirs

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [16]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Because Ralsei is cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy boy, M/M, Post-Canon, They're juste cute, i don't know what to tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Ce n'est qu'une scène paisible, ou deux amoureux profite de cet instant, en se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yaoi)
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Series: Pride Month [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 5





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Kris X Ralsei   
> Relation déjà établie   
> Spoils : Chapitre 1 de Deltarune

-Kris, qu’est ce que tu penses de cet endroit ?   
-…  
-J’aime tellement être ici, c’est si… Paisible… Je sais que ce n’est pas la première fois que nous venons ici, mais c’est la première fois que je te demande…   
-…

Kris est toujours aussi silencieux. Alors son interlocuteur continu. 

-Il ne fait pas trop sombre, ni trop clair… Il fait bon… Et nous pouvons voir la fontaine au loin. C’est parfait, non ?   
-…  
-Moi en tous cas, j’aime cet endroit. S’il ne te plait pas, il ne faut pas que tu hésites, d’accord ?   
-…  
-Toujours aussi bavard, hein ? 

Ralsei sourit, et rit même un peu. Kris n’est pas très loquace. Même après toutes ces années, lui faire sortir un mot est quasi impossible. Il ne parle que pour empêcher des monstres d’attaquer. 

Et encore, c’est souvent Ralsei qui parle pour expliquer aux ennemis qu’il ne faut pas les attaquer. Enfin, cela fait bien longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas eu besoin de parler à des ennemis. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, Kris ne parle presque jamais. 

-Ce n’est pas grave, je ne t’en veux pas. Affirme Ralsei

Heureusement pour l’humain, Ralsei est très compréhensif. Il a toujours été trop doux, trop gentil pour ce monde. Si Kris pouvait sourire, il le ferait. Si Kris pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour exprimer autre chose que la folie, il le ferait. 

Mais il est comme… Mort à l’extérieur. 

Enfin, pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. 

Ralsei sourit, et se penche un peu sur Kris, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Kris ne bouge pas. Mais ne repousse pas Ralsei non plus. 

-Ça fait combien de temps qu’on se connait ?   
-…  
-Plusieurs années, au moins… Mais je pourrais pas être précis. 

Kris ne répond pas. En revanche, il lève le bras, et serre Ralsei contre lui.   
Kris est comme ça. Muet, mais plutôt démonstratif. 

Leur relation dure depuis plusieurs années. Et cela fait maintenant 10 ans que Kris et Susie sont « tombés » dans le monde des ténèbres, et qu’ils rendent régulièrement visite au prince des ténèbres. 

Et quand ils pensent que tout a commencé parce qu’Alphys voulait qu’ils aillent chercher des craies… Cela fait toujours rire Ralsei. 

Ils ont pu reparler de la véritable apparence de celui-ci, sa fourrure blanche et ses petits fossettes roses. Et aussi de l’avenir du roi de Pique, le père de Lancer. De l’avenir du royaume en général, d’ailleurs. 

Mais maintenant, toutes ces questions sont derrière lui. Derrière eux, même. 

Ralsei tourne la tête. Susie est en train de se battre PACIFIQUEMENT avec Lancer, pour l’entrainer à être plus méchant. Même après toutes ces années, jouer au méchant leur plait toujours autant. 

-Ils sont mignons. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demande Ralsei  
-…   
-Ils se sont bien trouvés, hein ! On dirait des frères et sœurs !   
-…  
-…

Ralsei se tait à son tour. 

Ils regardent tous les deux la fontaine de l’ombre. Elle brille toujours autant, malgré toutes ces années. Cela donne un magnifique paysage. 

Chaque fois que Ralsei regarde cette fontaine, il ne peut s’empêcher d’être nostalgique. Cela laisse Susie, Lancer et Kris indifférent, mais lui… Chaque fois, il aborde un petit sourire, et un regard rêveur. 

-Tu te souviens de notre aventure ? Il demande

Kris ne répond pas. 

-C'était tellement amusant ! Enfin, Susie n'était pas très gentille à l'époque mais… c'était quand même une belle aventure !   
-...  
-Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre… Je vous expliquais, à toi et Susie, la légende de trois héros… et Lancer m'a foncé dessus avec son vélo. 

Kris hoche sobrement la tête. 

-Et bien sûr lorsque je t'ai appris à te battre… je voulais t'apprendre à te défendre, mais tu m'as serré dans les bras à la place !   
-...   
-Tu étais déjà si attachant à l'époque ! 

Kris ne répond pas, et se contente de resserrer Ralsei contre lui. Geste classique qu’il utilise pour montrer son amour pour Ralsei. 

Ce dernier sourit, et cache son visage dans la jonction du cou de Kris. 

-Je me demandais… tu as toujours été si gentil ?

Kris montrerait de l’interrogation s’il le pouvait. 

-Susie m'a dit que tu étais toujours froid et distant avec les autres de l'école, avant que tu ne tombes dans le placard. 

Kris hoche la tête. 

-Mais depuis cette aventure, tu es beaucoup plus ouvert ! D’après ce qu’elle m’a dit. Moi, je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on te comparait à quelqu’un de froid fut un temps… Tu es tellement démonstratif à ta manière !   
-...   
-...Même si tu ne parles toujours pas. 

Un nouveau silence s'installe, puisque Kris ne répond pas et que Ralsei ne trouve rien à dire. 

Pendant ce temps Susie vient de frapper Lancer trop fortement, le pauvre s'est évanoui.   
Ralsei se lève immédiatement. Kris ne bouge pas. 

-Lancer !   
-Haha ! Même pas mal ! 

Le sympathique squelette (est-ce vraiment un squelette ? Il ressemble à ce Sans, de la surface, mais pas totalement… et son visage est terrifiant) se relève d'un coup. Susie lui sourit, et les deux repartent plus loin en riant. 

Ralsei reste immobile une seconde, puis soupire, et se laisse tomber sur le sol.

Kris, quant à lui, n'a toujours pas bougé. 

-Tu as raison de ne pas t'être levé. 

Kris ouvre les bras, Ralsei se love contre lui immédiatement. 

-J'ai eu peur pour rien. Il affirme

Kris tapote son épaule. Ralsei comprend le message. 

"Tu as toujours peur pour Lancer, alors que tu sais qu'il est le pire casse-cou de tout le royaume"

-Oh tu as bien raison. 

Il laisse cependant s'échapper un rire.

-Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment changé, même après toutes ces années. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais changer. 

Kris secoue la tête. 

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu changeras un jour »

-Tu peut être méchant quand tu veux. 

Kris, pour protester, resserre Ralsei contre lui. 

-Je me demande si tu vas me parler, un jour.   
-…  
-Enfin, ce n’est pas grave, je respecte ça. 

Il tourne la tête vers Kris, et sourit. Un de ces immenses sourires dont lui seul a le secret.   
Kris le regarde une seconde. Puis deux, puis trois, puis ça se transforme en 5 minutes de Kris qui regarde Ralsei sans bouger.

-Un problème ? Tu me fixes là ! Lance Ralsei

Kris ne répond pas avec des mots. Il embrasse tendrement la joue de Ralsei. Ce dernier rougit d’un coup. 

-Kris !   
-…

Kris sourit un peu. Ralsei secoue la tête, calmant ses rougissements, et sourit. 

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible. 

Il se cale contre lui. 

-Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas changer, toi non plus. 

Ralsei sourit, et Kris le serre encore contre lui. Il ne parle pas, mais montre par des dizaines de gestes son amour pour Ralsei. 

Leur relation est idyllique. Et même si Kris a peur de replonger dans ce mal qui le ronge…

Pour le moment, il est assis, il serre Ralsei contre lui, et il est heureux. 

C’est tout ce qui importe.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Team Undertale ou Team Deltarune ?   
> Perso, vu que j’ai joué à Deltarune et pas Undertale, je dirais plutôt team Deltarune. Et puis Ralsei…  
> RALSEI !!! Il est si CUTE !!! C’est une boule d’amour.   
> J’aime beaucoup Susie et Lancer aussi ! Susie d’ailleurs me fait vraiment flipper avec son sprite… Visage fondu et yeux vides ?   
> Mais RALSEI PLIZE   
> Breeef, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! On arrive à la fin ! C’est terrible ça passe TROP VITE !!!  
> Demain, un OS sur un jeu… Sur lequel je n’ai pas écris d’OS, alors que j’ai deux OS de prévu sur lui !   
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
